


Little Widow's poetry

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, entirely, if i need to tag things lemme know, im doing this instead of homework, im sorry, this is dark, tumblr happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: Tumblr is a ticking time bomb, and I gotta save my writing somehow..... This is where my stuff over there is gonna go until i can get my personal blog up and going again.





	1. I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... Tumblr amirite???? :))))) idk, warnings are at the beginning, just chill with me for a bit until i get my life sorted. seriously, Tumblr couldn't have waited until AFTER finals to do this????? I have a giant paper due that isn't even half written.
> 
> Anywho, this is a poem i wrote when my ex up and proposed to me out of nowhere in July. Yah.

I miss a lot of people. I miss a lot of things. But none so much as you.

 

I know things were never perfect. We were so far apart. On two different paths going two different ways. That doesn’t mean I don’t miss it.

 

The feelings were real. What I said is what I meant. I’m lonely and I ache for you. For the promise of at least someone.

 

Someone who knew the me that only you saw. The broken, bleeding, aching person I was. The flawed, selfish, hopeless mess I am. And yet you stayed

 

You stayed and you loved me through it all. Hell you even offered me shelter and peace when my world was crumbling around me. You made me promises and I made you promises.

 

But they were childish, weren’t they? Empty shells of words that meant more to who we were than who we became.

 

I miss you. I really do. But I think that maybe we made the right choices. We did what we could. We’ve done what we had to. I miss you. But I know that we’re better off apart.


	2. Just hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of self-harm, suicidal thoughts, mentions of bodily harm, and dysphoria.
> 
> Wrote this one after a reeeeeeally bad dysphoria day. :)))))))))))

Just hold on.

 

The feelings will pass. The intense desire you crave, the explosive emotions inside will fade. The numbness will return.

 

Just hold on.

 

The impulse will dull. You won’t take a knife to your skin or scissors to your hair. The ache will fade. You’ll be fine. It’s just a phase.

 

Just hold on.

 

The hole in your chest might shrink. You might not want to claw your skin off when you pass a mirror. Have you tried deep breathing? It will be fine.

 

Probably. Maybe. Who fucking knows and who fucking cares? It’s not like you want to cut your own breasts off or break down over your body. You’re just fine.

 

Your dysphoria isn’t real. You’re just insecure.

 

(No. No I’m not. I’m not okay and I’ve pretended for too long. No I’m not okay. I’m not okay at all. I hate my body. I FUCKING HATE IT! MAKE IT ALL STOP! Just… make… it… all… stop. I’m begging.)


End file.
